·Ťaιηtεd Ŀσvє·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer por un Amor Corrompido?::...::OneShot::..::Centric DxC y Toques TxG:::.


**Disclaimer: TDI **no** me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah... Ah! Y el nombre del fic (como también las estrofas de introducción) le pertenecen a Marilyn Manson del soundtrack Not Another Teen Movie.**

_**Holass!**_** Seee, quizás es hartante que suba varias cosas a la vez ¬¬ pero cuando hay imaginación muy disponible hay que usarla, hey! Y la verdad este es un OneShot algo... Rarito... Centric DxC (?), con toques de TxG, leve SxC y GxB?**

**Aclaración y Adivertencias: Lenguaje no recomendado para niños, muertes no muy explicítas, Tragedia y emmm... Rated T for Security. Primero narra Duncan, luego Gwen y luego nadie ;)**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**Tainted Love**

_**(Once I ran to you (I ran)** (Solía correr hacia a ti (Corro)_  
_**Now I'll run from you **(Ahora corro lejos de ti)_  
_**This tainted love you've given **(Este amor corrimpido tuyo )_  
_**I give you all a boy could give you **(Te daré todo lo que un chico puede dar)_  
_**Take my tears and that's not nearly all **(Llévate mis lagrimas y aleja mi todo tu ser)_  
_**Tainted love **(Amor Corrompido)_  
_**Tainted love) **(Amor Corrompido)_

Me encuentro acostado en mi cama de dos plazas… Demonios, maldita resaca. ¿Acaso siempre debe aparecer cuando me levanto?

Ya nada es lo mismo, ya nada es como antes. Tomar, beber, salir por las noches y probar todo lo que me fuera posible… Eso ya sólo es un recuerdo de cuando mi vida era buena. Bueno, ese era el recuerdo de cuando tenía una vida activa.

Me llevo las manos a mi nuca mientras me pongo a mirar el techo. Uy, el ventilador ya se está poniendo viejo, lo mejor será luego cambiarle las aspas de madera… Naah, que se quede así un tiempo más, el techo blanco ahora esta gris y no se queja, ¿Por qué debería arreglar entonces el ventilador de techo?

Con pesadez me quito las pocas sabanas que me cubren y me levanto para ir al baño, lo típico de mi rutina. Una vez que uso el WC me dirijo a lavarme la cara. Oh demonios, si que realmente me veo mal, esas ojeras violetas no van para nada con mi estilo de punk. Luego de que me despabilo un poco mojo mi mohawk despeinándolo de paso; ¡Hey! ¡Lo mejor de tener un mohawk es cuando lo peinas o lo desordenas!

Ahora con pesadez me dirijo a mi armario a buscar algo de ropa ya que (por desgracia, eso seria realmente cómodo) no puedo andar en boxers por la calle.

Entre la pila de ropa agrupada saco unos jeans azules y una remera negra de manga larga con una inscripción y un símbolo resaltando en rojo, no sé ni que es ni que dice pero me la coloco y ya. Ahora sin nada de drama tomo los primeros convers que encuentro, son rojos ¿y qué? Me los pongo y ya. Ya estoy pronto para pasar la tarde en quién sabe dónde y haciendo quien sabe que, aunque tampoco me interese en absoluto eso.

—Duncky… ¿Ya te irás?— Preguntó el ama de llaves poniendo cara de tristeza inocente. Era una atractiva chica de mi edad (ahora 21), alta, delgada, larga cabellera negra y ojos grises. Pero aunque sea linda no se puede confiar para nada en ella; es de esas que te seducen, cuando caes en su juego te manipulan y cuando no les sirves más te abandonan. Sí, Heather entra perfectamente en esa categoría.

—Sí… Yo tengo un compromiso— mentí sonriendo, aunque ella sea demasiado buena para "pasar los ratos", si es que me entienden, hoy precisamente no tengo ganas de ellos… Seguramente tengo fiebre y no lo sé.

—OK, avísame si te sientes solito— se despidió de mí con un tono coqueto, yo sólo le correspondí con una sonrisa pervertida que a ella le gusta tanto.

Salgo de mi apartamento con las manos en mis bolsillos, el aire está fresco y parece que habrá tormenta. Adoro ese tipo de clima, da lugar para que pasen "ciertas cosas". Hey, recuerden que soy un chico, ¿se supone que deba pensar algo más aparte del sexo? Además no soy cualquier hombre, soy uno de los solteros más cotizados de todo Ontario gracias a ganar un reallity de segunda mano. Bueno, dinero fácil sigue siendo dinero, ¿no?

Pero no todo es de color de rosa… Corrijo, color azul. Puede que tenga dinero, fama y miles de chicas para pasar la noche pero eso no me satisface… Quizás sea por la edad o por todo los sermones que me ha dado mi padre pero creo que sería hora de madurar; es decir, las fiestas de Geoff ya no son lo mismo, ya no me parece divertido que él se besuque con cualquier rubia que se le ponga enfrente pensando que es su novia Bridgette… Tampoco me da gracia ver al idiota de Harold vomitar por tomar demasiado y por su poca tolerancia al alcohol. Trent cantándole a Gwen nunca me pareció divertido, sólo empalagoso pero bien, eso sigue siendo un punto negativo.

Sólo hay algo que sí me llamó la atención, ver a una sexy morena hablando con la novia de Geoff. Ella no parecía estar ni siquiera un poco ebria, eso me llamó la atención, usualmente en esas fiestas nadie nunca termina sobrio. Uh, una chica buena en una fiesta para malos… Será divertido de molestarla con eso, tan sólo si la encontrara… O al menos si supiera siquiera su nombre.

— ¡Duncan!— Oh demonios, ya sé de quién es la voz… Bien Duncan, sólo sigue caminando, tú no oíste nada. Cambia de dirección aunque no sepas a donde carajo vas, sí, sigue caminando sin mirar atrás…

Me quedo viendo una vidriera para que Sierra me pierda el rastro… Mierda, es una vidriera de lencería femenina, aunque me tiene quedarme a ver ese tipo de ropa para fantasear con las chicas lo mejor será seguir camina…

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil!— Gruñó al pecharme con alguien… Aunque técnicamente no sea la culpa de él y haya sido mía.

— ¡Escóndeme de Sierra por lo que más quieras!— Me rogó Cody tomándome de la remera al notar que la de cabello violeta ya lo había visto por el choque.

—Me debes una grande— Pienso en un segundo lo que puedo hacer… No me quedan muchas opciones así que arrastro al segundo a Cody a la tienda de lencería y apenas entramos las encargadas nos miran entre divertidas, coquetas, curiosas o indiferentes.

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?— Se acerca una chica baja, "rellenita", de lentes gruesos, amarrando su cabello café en una coleta alta y creo que me escupió. Duncan, disimula la mueca de asco y sonríele galán y Casanova como haces siempre con las chicas lindas.

—Sí, muñeca, necesito que escondas a mi amigo…

— ¡Cody! ¿Dónde estás?— Escuché que Sierra gritaba de afuera.

— ¡Una loca compulsiva me persigue!— Agregó el de ojos celestes y con aspecto de geek.

—Ven conmigo— sonrió la encargada mientras le tomaba la mano a Cody—. Dime Beth— se le presentó mientras lo guiaba a uno de los probadores.

Apenas se dieron la vuelta yo me dispuse a marcharme… ¡No puedo creer que ninguna de esas se me haya presentado! Recordé a Sierra, ella estaba loca (y no en el buen sentido de la palabra) por Cody ya que él junto a Trent (un amigo con padre abogado), Justin (un modelo ególatra) y Harold (el nerd del cual les hablé antes) hicieron un grupo y no sé qué más. El caso es que después se separaron y cada uno se marchó por su cuenta, típico de los grupos musicales.

— Duncan ¿has visto a Cody?— Me preguntó la loca compulsi… Quiero decir, Sierra, mientras veía los alrededores buscándolo con su vista.

—Él anda buscando un regalo para ti— mentí, después de todo Cody no saldría bien parado luego de hacerme entrar a una tienda para mujeres. A la de cabello morado (o violeta, ¡o lo que sea!) se le iluminó el rostro y puedo jurar que le vi brillos en los ojos— Pero no le digas que yo te dije, él quiere que sea un secreto— agregue burlón.

— ¡Oh, gracias!— Me abrazó repentinamente y luego se fue. Definitivamente nunca entenderé a esa lo… chica.

Bien, retomemos mi historia. Soy un Casanova que adoraba la fiesta, molestar gente, ser un punk, robar, andar con varias chicas, etc. Todo esos es genial pero _lo adoraba_. Ya nada es lo mismo desde que por las noticias vi que esa morena que tanto me gustaba había muerto a causa de una jodida bala perdida. Courtney Priston según la identificaron en el informativo (no es que yo lo vea, pero ese canal quedo puesto cuando esperaba que pasaran un partido). ¿Qué demonios me debería importar que esa chica muriera? Es decir, sólo la vi una vez y me llamó la atención, nada fuera de lo común; pero algo no marcha bien conmigo desde que me entere de eso.

Ella no era nada mío, ni siquiera hable con ella alguna vez, ¿Por qué eso me afecta tanto?

—Un amor corrompido— sonrió pateando una lata en el suelo.

— ¿De quién te enamoraste ahora, Romeo?— Me pregunta alguien a mis espaldas. Gwen, ella es la única que me habla así de descarada y burlonamente.

—De alguien que no conocía y que murió hace poco— me encojo de hombros intentando sonar normal.

—De Courtney… Debí suponerlo— suspiró un poco triste— Lamento eso.

— ¿De que me haya enamorado de ella o de que este muerta?

—Lo segundo… Debe ser muy duro para ti que tu tío le haya disparado por error… —Dijo con la cabeza gacha… Aunque ellas no se llevaran del todo bien tenían algo de amistad y… Espera…

— ¿Mi tío la mató?— Pregunto asombrado a más no poder. ¡Por eso debo estar así de raro!

—Duncan, ¿no lo sabías? Era Jack Black el que tenía el arma y disparó, ¿acaso…?

No la deje terminar y me di media vuelta para ir a casa de mi tío. No le perdonaría lo que le hizo a Courtney.

— ¡Duncan, espera!— Me trata de llamar para tranquilizarme, no, no esta vez Gwen, esta vez no podrás ayudarme, no me detendré hasta salvar la deuda de con Courtney. Después de todo, es vida por vida, ¿no?

* * *

El idiota de Duncan de seguro hará alguna locura, lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que irá a enfrentarse a su tío… Estúpida… ¿Acaso no podía darle mis condolencias y ya? ¿Por qué demonios tuve que abrir mi puta boca y decirle lo de su jodido tío? Oh cielos, como me odio. ¡Ya sé! Llamaré a Trent para que me acompañe a hablar con Duncan, si voy sola no sé que me podría hacer, o como me podría tratar estando así de ¿alterado y furioso?

—Trent, necesito que vengas ya a la Seven Street, estoy en la parada de buses esperándote –Le digo sin siquiera saludarlo, aunque escucho música muy alta… Genial, otra fiesta de Geoff. Gwen, concéntrate en lo tuyo y luego aclaras eso con Trent, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque no lo admita en voz alta estoy preocupada por lo que hará Duncan.

—Hermosa, ¿pasa algo?— Me pregunta mi novio comenzando a preocuparse y a juzgar que el ruido se hace menos fuerte supongo que está saliendo de la casa del vaquero.

—Te lo diré tan pronto vengas en tu motocicleta, te espero— dicho esto corto la llamada y guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de mi campera.

Estoy ansiosa, preocupada, angustiada y… ¿Qué más? Sé que parezco idiota caminando de un lado a otro con la capucha puesta y mirando el sucio asfalto del suelo…

— ¿Acaso los limpiadores comunitarios no hacen nada…?— Pienso para distraerme pero no lo logro del todo. Siento como el bus acaba de parar y de él desciende gente, y luego suben todos los que estaban esperando en aquella vieja parada con un techo (¿se le puede llamar techo a esas maderas viejas juntas?) que poco le falta para caerse.

El viento golpea la parte de mi rostro descubierto como si me refrescara o intentara distraerme vanamente… Lo sé, debo estar volviéndome loca para pensar eso, pero qué más da. Me vale una mierda los comentarios de la gente que pasa por mi lado, ¿acaso esas viejas no se vieron en el espejo? ¿Acaso no tienen una vida para criticar la ajena?

Siento el ronroneo de la moto de Trent e instintivamente me giro para verlo, lo único bueno de esas viejas es que me distrajeron lo suficiente.

— ¿Me dirás que te pasó que estas llorando?— Él me mira serio, pero yo sólo intento tomar el casco que tiene demás en sus ma… ¿Qué? ¿Llorando?

— No, yo no puedo estar llorando— niego mientras me llevo una mano para palpar mi rostro. No… Lo siento húmedo… Y otra lágrima se escapa sigilosa. No reacciono, estoy paralizada, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que deba actuar? Trent sólo atina a abrazarme.

—Tranquila, sólo cuéntame que sucede y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte –Me susurró, lo único malo es que no tuvo tiempo de sacarse el casco negro, pero igual, eso no me intereso en absoluto.

—Duncan— Logro articular— Él matará a su tío— Le digo cuando por fin reacciono y me separo un poco de él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo hará?— Trent está perplejo. Yo tomo eso como ventaja y le arrebato el casco que tenía agarrado con una sola mano.

—Te lo digo después, ahora no hay tiempo— me apresuro a decir mientras me subo rápido en la moto y me pongo el casco de seguirdad.

—En marcha entonces— Responde inseguro, pero sabiendo que debíamos ir a la casa del tío de Duncan.

* * *

— ¿De a todas las personas que pudiste haber matado porque la mataste a ella?— Duncan estaba furioso y entró a la casa gritando. Había entrado abriendo la puerta de un porrazo gracias a que sabía abrir cualquier tipo de cerradura.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?— El tal Jack no entendía nada, aunque era vago y rechoncho era un buen policía entre todo.

— ¡Mataste a Courtney por culpa de esa puta bala perdida!— Rugió el chico ya fuera de sí mientras cada vez se acercaba más a su pariente.

—Oh Duncan, eso fue un accidente, a cualquiera le podría haber… —Decía el uniformado intentando calmarlo, pero sólo logró el efecto contrario.

— ¡Y lo que voy a hacer lo haría con cualquiera! ¡No por ser un maldito policía y mi jodido tío tendrás preferencias!— Gritó más fuerte, aterrando a Jack, quién empezaba a tantear el arma de su bolsillo disimuladamente.

—Vamos sobrino, no hay que actuar precipitadamente— volvió a insistir el hombre, pero Duncan ya no escuchaba razones, atinó a sacar una pequeña navaja que tenía en unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se le abalanzó a el policía, quien por acto reflejo desenfundó su revólver y lo apuntó antes de que el de cresta verde diera un paso más. –No me obligues a hacerlo— más que pedirle fue una orden seria, mientras sentía su mano temblorosa, esa fue la orden que Duncan no estuvo dispuesto a acatar.

El punk tiró a un lado su vieja y pequeña navaja. Jack bajo el revólver que apuntaba al pecho de su sobrino bajando de paso un poco su guardia. Indignado, el policía se volteó para marcharse de su propia casa ya que era bastante incómodo estar ahí luego de lo ocurrido. No llegó a dar el tercer pasó cuando sintió que algo lo había empujado haciéndolo caer, y para menos Duncan seguía encima de él intentando tomar el arma.

— ¡Ya! ¡Aléjate antes de que se dispare, imbécil!— Protestó el oficial ahora forcejeando con Duncan con la espalda en el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡Hazlo tú!— Seguía la riña cada vez más molesto. Sólo quería que el arma disparara y matara a su tío y deuda saldada. ¿Qué tan difícil de entender era eso?

El arma se disparó. Todo se volvió silencio. Como Duncan quiso, esa ridícula deuda Vida por Vida ya había sido saldada. Aún temblando por haberlo matado se levantó con cuidado mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de su pariente, por un segundo pensó que tenía una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro. Naah, debió ser su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Al menos había vivido bien, había pasado su vida sin ningún tipo de problemas y con todas las aventuras que muchos quisieran, ¿Quién diría que ese hombre terminaría así? ¿Cuándo se levantó habría pensado que moriría a causa de un balazo perdido de un revolver?

Cansado y con algunas manchas de sangre se dirigió a el lavado de la cocina para limpiarse un poco, luego comería algo que hubiese en la heladera y tal vez iría a declararse culpable de homicidio en primer grado… O tal vez no.

— ¿Hola?— Se aventuró a hablar la chica con mechones azules mientras entraba a la casa con sigilo debido a que la puerta no había sido cerrada.

—Gwen, algo no marcha bien…— Le comentó Trent por lo bajo con un mal presentimiento al ver el desparramo y desorden de cosas y papeles.

— ¿No creerás que…?— Empezó a preguntar la gótica ya con un vuelco en el estómago.

—Chicos, ¿se les ofrece algo?— Se asomó Jack desde la cocina y hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo! _Siento haber matado a Courtney... Bueno, no tanto, si ella no moría la trama no hubiera sido DxC, ¿Cierto? y hablando sobre su muerte... Hago referencia a su muerte en mi otro fic "·θάνατος·" en donde muere ella... Y cuando muere Gwen podría ser como le siguió a este final xD**

**Final no feliz o no esperado? Espero que haya sido alguno de los dos... Aunque seguramente creo que no les gusto espero equivocarme!**

**Cualquier review, crítica constructiva u opinion es bien recibida!**

**Ahora sí, creo que me voy yendo x)**

**Los leo, Besoss! Y Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


End file.
